Abyss Chapters - Abilities
Empty Soul All Dark Souls A passive trait that causes the affected to emit no spiritual pressure or reiatsu making them impossible to detect or determine strength. Abyss Walk All Dark Souls The ability to traverse The Abyss without experiencing any negative effects. Named after the technique used by the legendary "Artorias The Abysswalker" who was said to be the first Soul to enter The Abyss and return without experiencing it's corruption, or so the tales say. Void Body Husk A passive ability that renders the affected into a permanent ethereal state, able to pass through objects with ease but still affected by weapons imbued with soul energy (eg Zanpakuto's) and other soul based abilities. Coming into contact with a void body rapidly degrades the beings life and energy regardless of power or strength until eventually dissolved into soul energy. Phase Perfect :Knight, Dark Sider :Temporarily converts the entire body of the user into a black smoke-like Reiatsu, similar to the composition of a Husk. This technique puts the user in a ethereal state, preventing them from interacting with the current world around them. This effectively makes them immune to all forms of attack but also prevents them from issuing any attacks of their own. Phase has also been used to walk through solid objects such as walls or barriers. Imperfect :Dark Seer :Temporarily converts the entire body of the user into a black smoke-like Reiatsu, similar to the composition of a Husk. This technique puts the user in a ethereal state, preventing them from interacting with the current world around them. This effectively makes them immune to all forms of attack but also prevents them from issuing any attacks of their own. Can only be used for a brief moment, when stationary, and when in Null Release. Null Release / Black Mask Dark Seer Abyssal Abilities :All previous Zanpakuto abilities are replaced by their abyssal counterpart. These abilities should be a polar opposite theme to your regular Zanpakuto. (Eg. If you have a fire-type Zanpakuto then all your abyssal abilities would be based around ice or water). The exception being that if the users Zanpakuto already has a connection with The Abyss then the abilities are amplified, taking on abyssal properties. Corrupting Power :Gain 3 points to all stats the moment your Zanpakuto is released. As long as your Zanpakuto is released all stats are reduced by 1 point per turn and caps at 5 points (All stats end up being -2) Mask Sickness :Sealing your Zanpakuto instantly reverts all mask effects including stat modifiers and abyssal abilities. For the remainder of the battle all your stats are reduced by 1 point and you cannot release your Zanpakuto. Mask Mastery Adept :Adepts are able to release their Abyssal Zanpakuto and use it's abilities. Initial state of mastery. Expert :Experts are defined by being able to use their abyssal release without experiencing the effects of Corrupting Power and Mask Sickness (Both positive and negative). Experts also regain access to their non-abyssal abilities and can switch between release states at will by calling the appropriate command. Acquisition unknown.